Head Games
by AyamiKaori
Summary: Akira is new at the True Cross Academy Cram School. He knows hes a half demon and that he must keep it a secret while among the other exwires. What he doesn't know is that he caught a certain pair of eyes just by walking through the class door! With only him and two other brothers in an entire dorm building, there's no telling the things Lucifer's children have planned for him.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello my peoples~!**

**So i wrote this fic a while ago. Weird thing is, this chapter is over 1,200 words...I even have another chapter of this story. And yet my Code Geass story has 800 words. Im more devoted to my other story than i ever was to this one. There is something else at work here, i know it!**

**Oh, enough of me. I need to stop now before i make my AN over 300 words again.**

**ShooShoo~**

* * *

"Ugh!" Stated Rin as he flopped on his bed. "I'm so tired of all this exorcist homework!"  
Yukio chuckled. "Its just all action with you isn't it?"  
Rin nodded.  
Yukio smiled and climbed onto the bed with his brother. "Well, I can work with that."  
Rin, too, smiled and pulled Yukio on top of him and leaned in for a kiss. The kiss was at first loving but then turned passionate. Yukio let his hands wander from the sides of the young demons face, down his body, caressing him, and pinching his little buds making Rin moan in want. Yukio pulled away from their kiss trailing his tongue and lips across Rin's jaw line down to his neck and sucking on it.  
"I haven't found one yet." Rin whispered.  
Yukio stopped sucking to answer a soft "I'm sorry."  
Rin furrowed his brows and pouted. "I really want one."  
"I know." Yukio kissed Rin's temple. "I know." He whispered this time and took Rin's lips again.

* * *

"Welcome to True Cross Academy!" exclaimed the white and purple weirdo.  
I do have to admit, the academy is pretty impressive. Much bigger than I imagined, too.  
"Come now, you must meet the other Exorcists!"  
That's right. I'm training to be an Exorcist now. Even though I'm half demon.  
You see, my mother fell in love with the Water Demon King and got killed by one of his jealous concubines when I was 3. I inherited some of my fathers powers (lucky me) and killed the ** before she, me. My father likes to check up on me every once in awhile, sending demons to do his bidding. Whether its to give me presents or to just make small talk. But I ignore him most of the time. Mainly cause the demons he chooses to check up on me try to ether bring me to back or kill me. I got scratched by my first demon when I was only 6. The demon was my fathers first gift to me, and frankly, the only one I've kept.  
This guy…Mespho was it? Said that I could keep the demon as a familiar. My 'familiar' is a white kitsune (demon fox). She has blue eyes and some blue markings on her white fur. She's small enough to fit in my bag and her name is Azura.  
Mespho dragged me to a random door and handed me a key.  
"With that key, you can access the exorcist school at any time with any door." He explained.  
I slipped in the key and turned. When I opened the door, I was amazed. This was a door to a shed and it opened up to something this grand?  
"Come, come now! Don't wander." He stopped in front of a door. "This is your homeroom."  
And opened it.  
On the other side, a class was in session. A very small class at that.  
The first one to speak was the young man in front of the class who I'm guessing was the teacher.  
"Mephisto…what-" He started but was cut off.  
"This is Akira Asakura and his familiar, Azura. He will be joining this class as of today!" The newly named Mephisto claimed a little bit too enthusiastically.  
"Erm…just…just go take a seat wherever you like." The teacher whispered to me.  
His voice so close to me made me jump. When I looked back at him he had raised an eyebrow and I knew I was blushing. I just didn't know why.  
"Um…yeah." Was all I managed to get out before turning back to the class looking for empty seats.

* * *

The hyper idiot vanished in a poof of purple sparkly smoke. And only then was I able to get a good look at the new student.  
He was a little short. Probably a few inches shorter than me. He had black hair with white and light blue streaks. His eyes where beautiful. It was like I was looking into running ice water with blue winter magic and snowflakes. His skin was pale and he moved with caution. His eyes scanned the room looking at the other exwires and the empty seats next to them. Finally those eyes landed on me, and I brung out a big welcoming smile. He softly smiled back and started to move in my direction. Yukio started yapping on again as the beauty took a seat next to me.  
"I'm Rin Okumura." I whispered to him.  
"A-Akira Asakura." He whispered nervously back.  
We both turned back to my brother and tried to listen.  
It was difficult for me cause Akira was just so darn cute!  
Now I believe it was hard for him cause he probably had no idea what Yukio was talking about.

* * *

When the class ended I was confused beyond belief! Everything that the teacher said made no sense whatsoever.  
"Rin, Akira, stay. I need to talk to you two." The teacher stated.  
Once everyone was gone, me and Rin approached the teacher.  
"I'm Yukio Okumura by the way. I'm sorry we didn't get a proper introduction cause of Mephisto."  
"Akira Asakura. Wait a minute-Okumura?" I said looking between the two.  
Rin broke out in a smile. "Ya, we're brothers! Twins to be exact."  
"B-but you're a teacher-"  
"I know right? Ain't he smart?" Rin said ruffling Yukio's hair.  
"Rin." Yukio said in a warning tone that made me flinch.  
Rin immediately stopped and looked toward Akira. He saw him flinch when Yukio used his dark voice and just the way he was cowering right now was adorable.  
Rin looked toward Yukio with a sly smile, starting a silent conversation.  
'I like him. I want him!'  
'I told you, you may have whoever you like. If you want him, make him want you.'  
'No, you said I may have whoever I like as long as you approve'  
Yukio smiled. 'And I do.'  
"This is your homework." Yukio handed Akira some papers from his desk.  
"I believe you will be staying at the old boys dormitory?"  
"The chairman said something like that." Akira nodded.  
"Then just follow us. The three of us are the only ones there in the dormitory…well, besides Kuro and Ukobach."  
"Who?" I asked as we started waking.  
"Oh, Kuro is my familiar. Ukobach is a demon in the kitchens who likes to cook. We usually cook together."  
Yukio jumped in then. "You should taste Rin's food. It's the best thing ever. I refuse to eat anything but."  
Rin blushed. "Um…So, what about your familiar?"  
"OH!" I stopped walking and looked into my bag to make sure she was still there. Sure enough she was. Azura was sleeping soundly curled up in a white and blue ball. I sighed in relief.  
"Everything ok?" Yukio called.  
"Yeah! Its just that she likes to run off and get into trouble sometimes."  
"May I see her?" Rin asked.  
"Sure." I said opening my bag.  
Rin leaned in to take a closer look at Azura.  
Akira blushed. Rin was so close.  
Rin slowly looked up from the open bag, never moving his head away.  
Akira's blush went even darker. Then, suddenly, Rin moved away and kept walking toward the dorms.  
Akira stood there for a moment trying to recollect himself.  
"Hey, Aki! You coming?!" Rin shouted behind him.  
Akira snapped out of his thoughts and started running toward the two brothers.

* * *

**There you go~! **

**I just checked out chapter 2 and saw that its over 900 words. Though i remember writing more of the chapter in a notebook...*eyes swiftly look around spiral notebook and composition book littered room*...somewhere...RIGHT! Well ill ****_try_**** to find it and hopefully add more to the chapter and post it soon. Meanwhile, ill be writing Chapter 2 of Into The Night.**

**Review Please~ ^w^**


	2. Chapter 2

**Well here you go. Chapter 2. What an adventure i had with Fanfiction going down and all.**

**BTW didn't find that notebook.**

**Go and read now.**

* * *

"This will be your room." Yukio opened a door to a dorm room.

"Ours is 5 doors down the hall." Rin smiled. "Now if you excuse me, I need to go and get Ukobach and make dinner." And he left.

"I need to grade some papers. Her are your books, go through them and do what you can of your homework." I nodded and he left.

I tured to my new room. My luggage was already brought up so I started unpacking. Once I was finished with that I got out my homework and the books Yukio gave me, sat at the desk there and started reading.

"Nyaaaa~" Azura yawned as she crawled out of my bag, I looked up from my work and smiled at her.

"You finally up?"

"Shut up. I was bored." She jumped on the desk.

"So is dinner ready?"

"Seriously?" I deadpanned. "That's what you woke up for?"

"Pretty much! So is it ready or not?"

"Well I don't know. Lets check." I got up from my seat and headed toward the kitchen. Thing is, I don't know where the kitchen is. But thanks to Azura, and her nose, we got there without getting lost.

"Ah, Aki!" Rin called out my new nickname.

"I was just about to send Yukio to go get you." He said as he laid down plates.

There where 2 bowls on the table separate from the 3 plates and a little cat demon was eating out of one.

Rin saw me looking at the creature and chuckled.

"I didn't know what your familiar ate, so I gave her the same food I feed mine." He walked toward the cat and pet it. "This is Kuro by the way. She was my dads before he died."

I came closer and held my hand out for the cat demon to sniff.

"Hello Kuro."

"Hi! What's your name?"

"Akira Asakura." The white kitsune then jumped onto the table. "And this is Azura."

"Nice to meet you both!"

"Pleasure." Azura nodded and both ate out of their own bowls.

I looked back at the two siblings to find wide eyes and open mouths.

"…What?"

Yukio was the first to speak. "You just understood Kuro…"

_'Oh no.' _I paled

"Are you part demon?" Rin up and asked.

"I-I…" I studderd.

They waited.

"Yes." I finally said.

"WOOHOO! I'M NOT THE ONLY ONE ANYMORE!" Rin shouted raising his arms high above his head.

"Wait, what?"

"I'm a half-demon too!" And to prove it, he lifted up his shirt and there, wrapped around his torso, was a tail. He uncurled it and put his shirt down.

"That feels much better."

I smiled and unfurled mine.

His was dark blue, almost a navy color, like his hair while mine was black but the furry tip was exactly like my hair, black with white and light blue highlights.

"Are we going to eat?" An irritated Yukio called.

We both sat down immediately. I don't know why but I just feel like I must obey him and Rin. Its almost instinct. I picked up my chopsticks and dug in. I gasped when the noodles hit my tongue. It was so full of flavor! And it was just Udon noodles!

"This is delicious!"

"I know." Yukio nodded. "Rin's cooking is the best. I refuse to eat anything but."

We ate in silence for awhile enjoying the food before I decided to start a conversation.

"So if your twins, that means Yukio is half-demon too?"

"No, Rin inherited all the powers." I nodded, understanding.

"So whos your demon parent?" Rin asked.

I fidgeted slightly before answering.

"My father. He's the Water Demon King."

Yukio's eyebrows shot up while Rin whistled.

"W-who's yours?"

They both shrugged and together answered.

"Satan."

My chopsticks dropped along with my mouth.

_'Satan? They are both the sons of Satan?!'_

I was speechless. I didn't know what to say. So I said the first thing that popped into my mind.

"I'm sorry."

Silence.

Then Rin burst out laughing while the other twin laughed as well, just a little quieter.

Both of their laughs was like something I would love to hear again and again.

But unfortunately, it died down.

"Why?" Yukio finally said. Its not your fault." Both twins smiled at me.

I looked down at my plate and blushed.

* * *

_'There he goes again, pulling that adorable blushing face'_

Rin could just ravish him there and then, on the table. And it took all of his strength not to.

After Ukobach took the now empty bowls and plates, Yukio asked "So did you find anything you didn't understand in your work?"

"Ah! Yes I did. Something about the different types of exorcists…?" His confused face was so cute and innocent to Rin. He had to take a deep breath to calm himself down.

Yukio smiled. Rin's restraint obvious in his eyes. But he played the smile off as understanding.

"Rin had trouble with the same thing. I'm quite busy at the moment…maybe he can help you?"

Rin snapped his head in his twin brothers direction and saw a hidden smirk.

_'What are you doing?!'_

_'What needs to be done. Now go.'_

_'No! Its too soon. I might make a wrong move!'_

_'Its alright. Now go or there will be punishment!'_

Rin cowered.

_'Fine.'_

Akira (once again) completely missed the silent exchange.

Rin smiled warmly

"C'mon lets go!" He jumped up, took Akira's hand and raced to the youngers room.

* * *

**Hmmm...I might just put a lime in the next chap. Or just some fluff. I said i abandoned this fic but i might put up a chapter here and there...**

**Thoughts?**


End file.
